The Misson
by hyperemoninja
Summary: Iruka was on a mission and there was nothing on earth that could stop him from completing it.It was one of the hardest missions he had ever done.He was putting his life on the line for the village and he was determined to carry it out no matter what the..
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Mission

** Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own Naruto all characters belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.

**Part** 1 of 3

* * *

Iruka's eyes narrowed in concentration. He was on a mission and there was nothing on earth that could stop him from completing it. It was one of the hardest missions he had ever done. He was putting his life on the line for the village and he was determined to carry it out no matter what the cost. He honestly didn't know if he would come back alive. What was this mission you ask? It was simple really he was to kidnap and hold hostage one Mr. Ukki. Yes, you heard right his mission was to sneak into Kakashi-sensei's house and kidnap his pet house plant. Now your probably wondering why right? Well, it all started a couple of days ago when Iruka was working at the mission room.

"Hm...Asuma-sensei?" Iruka murmured in a low voice not even looking up from the report he was checking over. Asuma blinked and looked over at the Chunnin frowning at being interrupted from the conversation he was having with Kakashi, Genma, and Radiou.

"Yeah?"  
"Can you tell me what that sign says?" Iruka asked politely pointing at the sign hanging on the wall.

Asuma looked up at the sign and frowned. It had a picture of a cigarette with a red circle around it and a red line going through it. Now normally Asuma wouldn't waste time trying to decipher such a complicated code, but he had a rather too calm Chunnin sensei waiting for an answer.

"No smoking?" Asuma finally answered as he then removed what he had just taken a hit of and was now trying to hide; his barely lit cigarette.  
"Good, now put that cigarette out like a good little Jounin." Iruka replied pointing at the waste basket by his desk.

Asuma sighed and did as he was told. It wasn't that he was afraid of the sensei it was just that he was in a rather good mood...yeah that was it he was in a really good mood. Of course there was the still fact that last time Iruka had told him to put out his cigarette and he hadn't listened he had somehow found himself doing two months worth of D rank missions with Konohamaru and his little gang.

"Thank you." Iruka said reaching out for Asuma's report and scanning through it. "Everything is in order. Thank you for your hard work, Asuma-sensei."

"Next." Iruka said as he waited patiently for the next person in line to hand in their report. What he wasn't expecting to see was Kotetsu standing in front of him.

"Here Lady Tsunade told me to give this to you." Kotetsu said handing Iruka a mission scroll.  
"What?" Iruka asked looking down at the scroll in his hands and slowly opened it. This was rather strange it had been a while since he had been given an assignment to complete.

**Iruka,**

**I need you to get Kakashi to turn in some reports I need to sort out: four D rank, two C rank, and one B rank. He hasn't turned them in yet! And Shizune's getting on my case about it. I want you to find out the reason he hasn't done them and get him to write them as soon as possible. Do whatever you have to do to accomplish it. I don't care if he wants you to read Icha Icha to him just do it! You have one week to complete this mission.**

After reading the scroll Iruka glared at it. How hard could it be for her to just call Kakashi up and tell him to write them, but she was the hokage after all so he had no choice in the matter. Iruka put the scroll in his pocket and started trying to figure out what he could use to get Kakashi to turn in those darn reports.

Once at home Iruka was still trying to figure out what he could use. The first thing that came to mind was Kakashi's beloved Icha Icha books, but that wouldn't work since all Kakashi had to do was buy new ones. He could always just walk up to him and ask him nicely to turn them in yet knowing Kakashi he would either just brush him off or make up some lame excuse about how some rabid chicken attacked him and stole his reports.

It wasn't until the next morning that he found something out. He had been passing by the shops when he overheard something that could possibly help him with his mission.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. I always make sure to water him and I take him out to get some sun, but for the last couple of day he's been depressed." A distressed Kakashi said holding up a rather sad-looking potted plant. The poor little guy's leaves were starting to droop.  
"Hm..." The owner of the flower shop, who Iruka recognized as Ino's mother, ran a critical eye over the plant. "You can try giving him some vitamins it should help him recover from his little slump."

So that was the famous Mr. Ukki that Iruka had heard so much about from Naruto. Now that he thought about it Naruto had told him that he had given Kakashi-sensei his house plant. According to Naruto his new sensei cherished it and kept it as some kind of pet. Iruka grinned he had just found out what he could use to help him carry out his mission.

__The Present__

So that's how Iruka found himself in front of Kakashi-sensei's house. Now all he had to do was find a way inside. Honestly, he really didn't even want to try and get in an ex-Anbu's house. He would probably be killed halfway in by some deadly trap. That was is if he was even lucky to get that far inside. When he was about to try his luck in getting in he noticed a plant sitting out on the window sill. Looked like Lady Luck was on his side today. He walked over while cautiously looking around to make sure no one was watching and picked up the little plant and walked away.

Kakashi walked through the village Icha Icha in hand and a bag with fertilizer and plant vitamins in the other. The woman at the flower shop had been right. He had given Mr. Ukki this stuff and the little plant had been getting happier and the droopiness in its leaves had gradually started to go way. He had left Mr. Ukki outside to get some sun while he went to the store, the little guy needed all the help he could get and Kakashi was hoping some sunlight would help his plant recover faster. When he got to his house he put his book away and walked over to the window with the bag in hand.

"Okay Mr. Ukki time for your vitamins." Kakashi said while taking the things out of the bag. There was no answer. Kakashi looked at the spot were Mr. Ukki had been and saw no sign of the plant. He frowned looking around his house trying to find his Mr. Ukki. He didn't find a trace of the little plant. Kakashi suddenly gave a knowing smile.

"Mr. Ukki, I was kidding when I said I was going to get another plant. I thought you had gotten over it already." Kakashi said and waited, but still got no response. He sighed not once in his whole life had he ever met such a sensitive house plant. Really now whenever he said something to upset Mr. Ukki he would be given the silent treatment. That was it he had enough.

"Mr. Ukki Hatake you will answer me right this minute or I will take you to stay over at Gai's house for a couple of days. I know how much you dislike Gai's house plant." Kakashi said waiting. He knew if anything could get a response from Mr. Ukki it was the threat of having to stay in the company of Gai's flashy potted plant. If that didn't get that stubborn plant then something must be really wrong. Five minutes later and still no answer and Kakashi was starting to get worried. He searched through every nook and cranny and still no sign of Mr. Ukki. Somebody had stolen his innocent little plant!

Iruka had made it home without any trouble and the first thing he did was set Mr. Ukki on his kitchen table. He stared at Mr. Ukki and he could have sworn Mr. Ukki was staring right back at him, but that couldn't be now could it since Mr. Ukki was a plant after all. Iruka's eyes remained on the plant and he felt Mr. Ukki continue to stare at him. Okay that was enough! He could not believe that he was having a staring contest with a house plant of all things. Iruka's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he stared at the seemingly normal house plant. What was so special about a this house plant anyways? Using his right index finger he gave Mr. Ukki a little poke and nothing happened. What was he getting so worked up about? It was just a little plant that he had stolen...err...kidnapped from one of the deadliest men in all of the Leaf Village. All Iruka had to do was explain things to Kakashi and tell him he would get his plant back once he had turned in all those late reports. Simple right? Right.

Kakashi was looking over the crime seen with a professional eye and found...nothing. Honestly what kind of Jounin was he if he couldn't even find his pet house plant. He was just about to go look through the area once again when he noticed something on the outside of the window sill. He jumped out of his window and picked up a long brown hair. Why would there be a long brown hair caught on his window sill just were Mr. Ukki happened to have been...unless. Kakashi's eyed the long strand of brown hair, his one and only piece of evidence leading him to the person who had committed this horrible crime. Mind made up Kakashi decided was going to visit a certain Chunnin sensei that just happened to have long brown hair.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Mission  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto  
Part **2 **of **3 (?) Looks like it's going to be longer that the 3 chapters...**

Read and Review ^_^

* * *

Tsunade looked at the large pile of paperwork in front of her. It was as if every minute that passed the pile got larger and larger. She had an important decision to make, she could either get started on it or take a will deserved break and get acquainted with her new bottle of sake. Being the ever so responsible Hokage she reached under her desk and grabbed the sake bottle, it was time for a break anyways. Shizune walked in just when Tsunade had taken her first...err...fifth drink and having nothing to hide she quickly shoved the bottle under her desk and gave Shizune an innocent look. Shizune set the new pile of paper work beside the first and looked at Tsunade suspiciously.

"Lady Tsunade, have you actually been getting work done?"  
"Of course Shizune. I am the hokage after all and I do have responsibilities." Tsunade answered nudging the bottle with her foot and making sure it was fully hidden from Shizune's gaze.

"You've been drinking." Shizune accused eyes narrowing as she looked around for any sake bottles.  
"No, I haven't. How dare you accuse me of such a thing." Tsunade said scolding her apprentice.  
"Really now?" Shizune asked. "Ton-Ton come here please."

A pink little pig waddled in and came to a stop beside Shizune.

"Has she been drinking?" Shizune asked.

Ton-Ton looked at Shizune and then at Tsunade and took a deep sniff.

"Oink"

"Really? Under her desk you say?" Shizune looked up at Tsunade and frowned. "Hand it over Lady Tsunade."  
"But..." Tsunade said starting to protest. "Traitor..." Tsunade growled glaring at the evil pig who had decided to snitch on her.

"Hmm...I think I'll want some bacon tommorow for breakfest." Tsunade muttered giving the pig the evil eye.

Ton-Ton quickly left the office when she heard that comment running as fast as her little legs could take her.  
"Lady Tsunade." Shizune said in a stern voice waiting for Tsunade to hand over the bottle.  
"Fine." Tsunade grumbled handing the still full sake bottle over.

"So, have you decided who your going to send on the mission?" Shizune asked curious as who she would chose.

"Yes, give Gai the mission scroll and tell him to inform Kakashi about it."  
"Are you honestly going to send Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei on a mission together." Shizune asked sounding surprised by the decision.  
"Yes. That way it will give Iruka time to figure out a plan to get Kakashi to turn in all those late reports.

Kakashi was just two blocks away from Iruka's house when he was stopped by a green blur.  
"Kakashi my eternal rival. I have great news to share with you!" Gai exclaimed.  
"Not right now, Gai. I'm busy."  
"Busy?" "What could keep such a hip person as yourself busy?"

"I have to talk with Iruka-sensei." Kakashi explained trying to get past Gai.  
"Oh! The honorable kind and ever so generous teacher of youthfulness. I'm so sorry to say that you'll have to wait to have this important conversation you speak of."

"And why would I have to wait?" Kakashi asked getting annoyed.  
"We have a mission!" Gai exclaimed doing his Gai pose, a rainbow appeared behind him out of no where.  
"We have a What together?"

"I said we have a mission together...Oh no! Have you gone deaf my eternal rival? This cannot be someone as hip as yourself can't be losing their hearing at such a young age!" Gai said tears were started to stream down his face as he continued. "That is it! We must go to the noble and righteous Hokage and have her fix you at once."

"Gai! Stop crying!"Kakashi snapped. He looked around and noticed that some villagers were starting to move to higher ground to avoid drowning in Gai's tears.

"Gai, I'm not losing my hearing!"  
"You're not?" Gai asked his tears stopping as suddenly as they had started.

"NO!"

"Well then, we must get started on this important mission!"

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair in dismay. It looked like he would have to postpone getting Mr. Ukki back. He just hoped Iruka would take good care of him while he was gone. Although there was still the matter of why Iruka had taken Mr. Ukki in the first place.

---------**Back with Iruka**------

Okay he had gotten the plant and now he as going to...do what exactly? How did things like this work? Was he supposed to send Kakashi a letter telling him to meet him at a certain place and time and to being the reports if he ever wanted to see Mr. Ukki again? Even to him it sounded like something from a mob movie. He could imagine himself sending something like "bring the reports or the plant gets it" and Kakashi actually doing the reports so he could get Mr. Ukki home safe and sound. Sure like that would ever happen. Iruka was pretty sure that wouldn't work. Kakashi was a Jounin and what could stop him if he just decided to take Mr. Ukki back without turning in those reports. Things were really started to get complicated and it was barely even beginning!

Iruka looked at the plant just sitting there looking all innocent, not a care in the world.

"Don't look so smug. You can't fool me with your leafy greenness. You live with Kakashi-sensei so I doubt there's anything innocent about you, you pervy plant." Iruka said sounding confident about his accusation. Look at Genma he hung out with Kakashi and he was as much as a perv as Jiraiya. Iruka stood up and started moving around the kitchen looking for something to eat. He found some left over ramen from yesterday and decided to reheat it for dinner. When he turned back to the table he noticed Mr. Ukki had all of a sudden become droopy and lifeless.

"Oh no! Mr. Ukki!"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: So there we have it Ch 2 for "The Mission" Hoped you liked it. **

**-hyperemoninja^_^**


	3. Not a chapter ee

Finally it seems I have returned after a long period of absence reaching that of almost two to three years in length. ._.

The thing that I am now dealing with is trying to figure out whether to continue these stories as they are now or rewrite them since obviously my writing style has changed since they were first written. I'm leaning more towards rewriting them because I honestly doubt I can get into my old way of writing. Now I'm also considering going under a different name as well. I feel as if this profile and all it's partly done stories is a little too messy for my taste and rather overwhelming when it comes to figuring out which story to complete first. x.x I'm not planning on abandoning my stories I personally know how frustrating it is to start reading a story only to be left hanging due to the writer deciding to disappear completely or abandoning it. So, all I am asking is for your opinion on that matter because truly after the long wait I have put all my readers through it is only fair to let you know where I stand as a writer and where these stories stand as well.

**1) Shall I just take these stories to a different account?**

**2) Delete the uncompleted stories and rewrite them?**

I must admit I'm absolutely lost as of now when it comes to what I should do. Damn my absence.

Also, I heard a rumor that they are planning on cleaning out this site of stories that are a little too _intense_? [Example my story "No Escape"]

If so then I might just take those type of stories and post them on that one other site... **o.o;**

_**-Hyperemoninja**_


End file.
